Surprise Surprise
by ice flow
Summary: A little drabble/one-shot on why Kazuki played Atobe in Tenimyu. Speculations of course KazuYa


**Title**: Surprise Surprise  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Humor  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: KazuYa (TeniMyu)  
**Warning**: Possible OOC...or however you interpret their personalities.  
**Summary**: A little drabble/one-shot on why Kazuki played Atobe in Tenimyu. (Just some random thought that popped into my head at the time.)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't think owning people is legal...but I would love to be able to lay claim to Kazuki or Takuya. XD Especially Kazuki-sama...of course, if I had both of them, I'd have long thrown Takuya at Kazuki.

* * *

**AS LIKE WITH THE OTHER AUTHORS, PLEASE DO NOT REPORT ME FOR WRITING THIS PIECE OF KAZUYA. I would rather you message me personally if you really want me to take this off, and I will. **But until I hear that Kazuki or Takuya themselves want me to take it down, I don't think it's exactly against the rules. **  
**

* * *

**This was the first KazuYa fic I ever wrote...which was over a year ago, so please excuse me for the very much likely inaccurate details. Aka, it was at the very beginning of my tenimyu obsession and thus newbie was writing.  
**

* * *

A/N: I think I might've messed up a lot of peoples' characterizations, and I'm not sure if it was ever said how the auditions went and everything because even if I have the backstage and things, I don't exactly understand Japanese and therefore cannot translate half of what the actors say..._...nor can I read T_T...

But anyways, what inspired this was the fact that Kazuki seemed a little too nervous during his first live gig. That, and the part backstage where he admitted that he was pretty nervous before the Atobe vs. Tezuka match. Of course that VERY questionable article/interview they had quite a while ago also had something to do with it...XD

* * *

Kazuki sighed. Takuya and his puppy-dog eyes were a killer. That adorable expression should have been outlawed...even if he secretly liked seeing it.

"Kazuki! C'mon! We're going to be late!" Takuya shouted at him from his place at the front entrance of the studio. Why were they at a studio? Takuya had signed up to audition for the role of Akutagawa Jirou for Tenimyu. He supposed it was quite fitting. Takuya did act like the hyper blond. Their friend Aiba Hiroki had suggested that they both try out for roles in the upcoming season for the Hyoutei characters.

"YOU're going to be late, you mean." Kazuki called back, exasperated.

So why was he there then? Because Takuya had given him the look, and asked him to come support him if he wasn't going to try out. Yes, Takuya and Aiba had both tried convincing him to try out for one of the roles, but he wasn't too sure about it. Who would he try out for, afterall. He didn't think he looked like any of the characters, and he didn't think he would be able to act like any of the characters well enough. Takuya already acted like Jirou as himself, and Aiba was already in Tenimyu, of course.

"There you two are! C'mon, there's still some time left before they start. I can show you guys around." Aiba had showed up.

"Yosh!" Takuya cheered and reached for Kazuki's arm and dragged him over to Aiba.

Kazuki sighed again. Takuya was way too hyper today.

* * *

"...and this is the dressing room." Kazuki peered into the room. It wasn't overly big, but it wasn't quite small either. Then again, with the eight people from the Seigaku team...

"Hey guys!" Aiba called to his castmates.

"Aibacchi! You're here!" Shirota Yuu had reached over and attempted to hug Aiba, but was pushed away. Aiba gave him a look.

"I have guests here."

Shirota looked over at the two following Aiba. "Hi, I'm Shirota Yuu, and you?" He held out a hand.

"Konma Takuya." Takuya grinned.

"Kato Kazuki." Kazuki nodded at the other actors in the room.

"So are you two here for the Hyoutei tryouts?" Shirota asked.

"Yeah!"

"No." Shirota looked at the taller of the two new men questioningly. "I'm just here for support." Kazuki explained at the look.

"We failed at getting him to try out for something." Takuya pouted. Then he brightened. "Maybe you guys can try?" He looked at them hopefully.

Kazuki inwardly groaned. "Oh, no. I'm not trying out."

"Aww...please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

The other actors in the room watched the two in amusement. Shirota leaned closer to Aiba before asking, "Are they always this amusing?"

"Pretty pretty please?"

"N-no." Kazuki winced at his little slip-up.

Aiba nodded. "Kazuki-san isn't really like this all the time, but Takuya brings it out in people."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No!" Kazuki scowled before changing the topic. "Anyways, shouldn't we get to the audition room already?"

"Alright. Let's go." Aiba waved a goodbye to the rest of his castmates before leading Takuya and Kazuki out into the hall and to where other prospective tenimyu actors were gathered.

"Sugoi~!" Takuya breathed. "There's so many people!"

"You here for tryouts too?" A tall man nearby asked the two.

"He is." Kazuki quickly answered and pointed to Takuya. Takuya pouted at the reminder of not being able to pull his friend into the try outs.

The other man raised an eyebrow at the quick answer and the reaction of the shorter boy before introducing himself. "Saitou Takumi."

"Kato Kazuki."

"Konma Takuya!"

"Aren't you Aiba Hiroki?" The man, Saitou, asked.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Friends with a cast member, I see." He gave an amused smile. "Does that mean you have a better chance of getting in?"

Takuya shrugged. "Don't think so. Depends on how well everyone acts. Say, who are you going for?"

"Oshitari Yuushi."

"Really? Cool! I'm trying out for Akutagawa Jirou." He grinned.

Saitou looked him over. "I'll say. You're probably going to get the role." He chuckled. "You act like him, too." He muttered.

Takuya laughed. "Thanks!"

"Attention everyone. We will now be starting the auditions." The announcer declared. "Each person will be given a script to act out and then interviewed. We will judge from these. Ueshima-san, where do you want to start?"

"Saa...how about Hiyoshi Wakashi?"

"All those auditioning for Hiyoshi, please come up to the stage."

The auditions were quite funny. Some people were outrageously emphasizing the characters' stereotypes, while others sounded a little emotionless. Ueshima-san had some of the characters acting out parts rather than just giving a monologue, however. Those playing Shishido and Ohtori were asked to pair up and then given a scene to act out. Those auditioning for Oshitari and Mukahi also had to do the same. At the end of each acted part, the actors were then interviewed.

Only, some questions were quite random and strange. Like the 'where were you born' one. Kazuki didn't understand why Ueshima-san asked that, but he had asked it of several people. The most common parts of the interview were more along the lines of 'show me a dance routine' and/or 'sing something.' That made sense; they were going to be in a musical.

After they finished the two doubles pairs, they had auditions for Kabaji. Kazuki absentmindedly noted that the man they had been talking to earlier-Saitou-had received the role for Oshitari.

"Alright, next is..." The announcer leaned downwards as Ueshima waved him down and whispered instructions. He had a small surprised look on his face before he cleared his throat and announced, "Those auditioning for Akutagawa Jirou and Atobe Keigo, please come to the stage. Akutagawa on the left and Atobe on the right." He waited until all the people gathered.

"Alright, my turn then." Takuya whispered. "Wish me luck!" He flashed a smile at Kazuki. Kazuki gave him a thumbs up.

"Please pair up with an auditioner of the other character. You will be acting out a scene together."

Takuya looked around quickly before walking confidently up to a random person auditioning for Atobe and asked, "Want to pair up?"

The other, although initially looking surprised, nodded.

"Hmm...it seems there's an extra Akutagawa. Guess we'll have to figure that out later then." Ueshima mused aloud. "Funny how we didn't have that problem with the doubles pairs."

Then an idea struck Takuya. He grinned. He turned to the person he had asked to be his partner. "Hey, mind pairing up with that guy over there?" He nodded his head in the direction of the lone Akutagawa auditionist.

The other blinked in surprise, but nodded. "Sure."

Then Takuya walked to the director. "Ueshima-san, I have a solution. Mind if I pull my friend up here as a substitute?" he whispered. Ueshima started a bit in surprise at Takuya's outgoing personality, but agreed.

Kazuki felt a vague feeling of dread when he saw Takuya walk up to the director. He didn't know what Takuya was up to, but it didn't seem good. He stared in confusion when Takuya hopped off the stage and jogged over to him.

"C'mon!" Takuya said and grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the stage.

Kazuki froze in shock and let himself be dragged a few feet before he realized what Takuya was doing. "H-hey, wait! What are-" He narrowed his eyes as he attempted to plant his feet in the ground. "Takuya! I said I didn't want to!" Sure, he had felt a small pang of jealousy when he realized that Takuya was going to be acting with someone else and most likely going to be hanging off said someone else in a scene or two later on, considering Jirou's hyperishness, but that didn't mean that he wanted to audition!

"Please? They're missing a person. You're just helping me out~!" Takuya gave him the look, full blast.

Kazuki felt his last resolve crumble and hung his head. "Fine."

"Good luck." Kazuki turned to see Saitou wishing him luck. Saitou was standing with the new actor for Mukahi, Aoyagi Ruito.

Kazuki gave a weak thanks in return before he was dragged onto the stage. He looked at the other actors in apprehension. He didn't do well in front of large crowds. They only stared back at him, some amused at the fight he put up against Takuya just a minute before.

"Okay! We're ready!" Takuya chirped.

Kazuki could only feel the dread creep upon him when he was handed the script for the scene. He read the script. Well, at least it wasn't anything too long and complicated, and it didn't matter if he did well or sucked. He calmed down a bit. He just hoped that his bad performance wouldn't affect Takuya's chances of getting picked.

He watched the other actors a little in amusement at some of the exaggerations they did on Atobe's character, and winced at some of the badly portrayed Jirous. Finally, it was their turn. He looked around them, and suddenly realized that they were last. Oh great. That wasn't good. He turned to look at Takuya, who grinned at him encouragingly, before beginning his part for the scene, standing straight and facing the audience.

He heard footsteps pound against the ground as Takuya ran to him. "Ne, ne! Atobe, I wanna try! Can I? Can I?" Takuya begged.

Kazuki gave him a look, before turning away in consideration. "I suppose you may. Later, that is."

Then they did the next little cut. He turned around, looking side to side at imaginary people, commenting on one or two. Takuya stomped away in the other direction. "Well, okay, I guess I'm not cute then." He pouted. Then he looked towards an imaginary audience. "Eh? You think so?" He turned to Kazuki. "Ne, Atobe. Am I cute? Am I?"

Kazuki looked him up and down before turning away. "Well, I suppose you are." He said arrogantly. Then he turned to the side, imitating a phone. Staring at the hand gesture in confusion, he tilted his head and gave a perplexed stare at an imaginary Kabaji. He finished off the scene with a comment.

He gave a silent sigh of relief. They were done. He hooked his hands onto his jean pockets and waited for Ueshima to finish interviewing Takuya.

"Konma-san, I heard you can dance?" Ueshima gave a pondering look at Takuya.

"Haaai~!" He thought for a moment before beginning to dance a sequence of steps. When he finished, the audience cheered. "Thanks!" He shouted at them.

"Hmm...can your friend sing?" Ueshima asked Takuya.

Takuya grinned. "Definitely!" He nudged Kazuki. "Sing something!" He whispered loudly.

Kazuki gave him a look. "I'm not auditioning, remember?"

"So? He's probably just curious. And I like hearing you sing!"

Kazuki sighed. Might as well. He chose something he had been thinking of and working on and sang a short section. He was surprised when he heard the crowd cheer. "Huh?"

"Congratulations. You're both hired."

"Huh? Hey, wait. I wasn't auditioning!" Kazuki gave the director a bewildered look.

"So? You're the best one. You're hired. Besides, I think your friend really wants you to act in this." Ueshima nodded his head at Takuya who was cheering wildly with Aiba. Kazuki sighed. He didn't know how he got roped into this. He didn't even think he did a good job of portraying Atobe. Why was he even here on stage? Oh yeah, Takuya was involved.

* * *

**On a side note, Kazuki's voice is just too epic. =D No wonder he had so many songs, LOL!**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review!**


End file.
